Robin's Awakening
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: After a series of adventures and battles, Robin is adjusting well as leader of the Teen Titans. However, one day he is facing a difficult battle: effects of PUBERTY. As his body is currently undergoing some changes, Robin experienced something he never thought would face: growing attraction towards Starfire and bodily craving. Can the Boy Wonder fight it? Or give in?
1. First Signs

**Robin's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Teen Titans**_ (2003 series) is owned by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first-ever Teen Titans fanfic, and though this series ended way back 13 years ago, I sort of regretted not making a fanfic of this series since I was so focused on anime and manga series, and seemingly forget that Teen titans has anime-inspired animation and stuff.

While I enjoyed watching the series (although not the complete seasons), I was somewhat hesitant to do a fanfic, until I recently came across Teen Titans GO!, which was aired on Cartoon Network Philippines via a cable network. Though I did watch some episodes to better understand it, I find GO! too simplistic and lacked the excitement the 2003 series have, and having re-watched some episodes of the 2003 series, I decided to try make a fanfic of this series.

Here Robin will undergo a phase which most boys his age experienced, and how he would struggle to control it when it involves Starfire. Expect lots of comedies and eventual love scenes as the chapters unfold.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 1: _****_Saisho no chōkō_**

It's been a few weeks since the Teen Titans faced a rather serious dilemma, wherein **Slade** tricked Robin into touching a dust particles which contains nanobytes that made only Robin SEE and FEEL Slade, resulting in him sustaining injuries, which, through Raven, the Titans were able to help their friend in overcoming this kind of situation.

Then recently the Titans went to outer space where they encountered an alien creature, and there Robin and Starfire did a good teamwork and exchanged compliments, which seemingly hints to have some romantic connotations. Beast Boy and Cyborg noticed it and the two teased Robin, with Cyborg telling the Titans leader to PROPERLY compliment his GIRLFRIEND.

Robin was caught by surprise, his heart beats faster (anime-style), his face flushed, and began to hyperventilate, and tries to rebut Cyborg's teasing by denying it, even though Cyborg and Beast Boy are smirking at Robin's flustered denials.

"Hey, Robin."

"Yeah…"

"Nice teamwork."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you PROPERLY COMPLIMENT your GIRLFRIEND…"

"What…?"

"You heard me…"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Are you sure…?"

This did not sit well with Starfire and asked Robin pointblank on what is she to him, which the Boy Wonder realized that he may have offended her, and tries to explain himself without hurting her feelings, but is interrupted by the alien creature as it began thrashing the station and threatened to have the place explode, and this caused the Titans to make a hasty retreat.

After several hours, Robin and Starfire make up and all is well as they returned to Earth and are now back at Titans Tower in Jump City, where things went well till Beast Boy and Cyborg began asking Robin when will he admit his feelings for Starfire.

Robin froze as he is still unsure and is too embarrassed to respond, and Beast Boy tells him to hurry up or he'll be LEFT BEHIND, which Cyborg agreed, saying that it is obvious that Robin has an eye for Starfire, and urges Robin to MAN UP and take the initiative, with Beast Boy agreeing as well.

"Come on, Robin! You've faced billions of super bad guys…but you couldn't handle a girl?"

"Cyborg's right. You need to make a move."

"And tell Starfire what you feel for her."

"It's simple, bro."

"Tell her you like her…"

"And the rest will come into places."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, so come on, Robin."

By then Starfire is passing by, clad only in a towel wrapped around her body while her hair is covered with another towel, as she just took a shower. Robin stared at her in an innocent way as he unknowingly stared at her figure and glanced at her thighs, which was sexy, and in an unexpected moment, Robin gained his first sign of puberty: AROUSAL.

His penis hardened and the crotch area of his green long tights formed a STRAIGHT TENT, and both Cyborg and Beast Boy saw it, and started to tease Robin about it, much to the Boy Wonder's embarrassment and nervousness.

"Whoa, man."

"Check it out."

"The Boy wonder is about to become the wonder man…"

"Yeah, Cyborg…the EARLY BIRD catches the WORM…"

"Ha-ha! Good one, BB!"

"I know, right?"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

Robin blushed furiously as he took off his cape and wrapped it around his waist to conceal the bulge on his crotch area, and told his two friends to knock it off, as he did not want to attract unnecessary and unwanted attention, especially as he does not want Starfire and Raven to see the situation he is currently in.

By then Raven passed by, having heard the commotion, and raised an eyebrow seeing Robin's cape wrapped around his waist like a towel. There she asked him what is he doing, and a blushing Robin tried to explain without freaking her out, with little success.

"Okay, Robin…"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um…ahh…"

"Wrapping your cape around your waist…it's not a towel, you know."

"Y-yeah…I know…"

"So what are you doing…?"

"You see…I…um…"

In his laughter, Beast Boy seemingly forget that Raven is a girl, and accidentally told her about Robin's situation, and Raven blushed deeply and sighed, having understood the situation and urges Beast Boy and Cyborg to stop teasing Robin, saying that this is not a funny matter and they should consider Robin's feelings, which the two other boys slowly stopped laughing and apologized to Robin.

"Oops."

"Oh boy."

"My bad."

"Sorry, dude."

"We didn't mean to."

"Don't take this too personal."

"It's just for laughs."

"He's right."

By then Starfire showed up, attracted by the laughter and asked the others what is going on, which caused Beast Boy and Cyborg to try changing the subject in order not to give her any wrong idea, and out of consideration to Robin.

"Cyborg…Beast Boy…"

"Whoa…"

"Oh, hey…"

"What is going on?"

"Oh, that…"

"Just exercising…"

"Yeah…you know…"

"Hmm…?"

Luckily, Starfire did not get the gist, but blinked her eyes as she noticed that Robin's cape is wrapped around his waist, which she finds it strange and asked him what is he doing and why is he using the cape in such a manner, which Robin became flustered as he could not possibly show her his body's CURRENT CONDITION.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stealthily snickered at the scene, and wondered how Robin would try to prevent Starfire from finding out that Robin gained his first arousal because of her, which they find it entertaining to watch.

"Oh boy…"

"This is comedic…"

"I feel bad for Robin…"

"Me too…"

"but…she's bound to find out…"

"I wonder if she would freak out if she sees Robin's PEE-PEE in full view…"

"That's something I like to see…"

"Me too…"

Raven silently glared at the two boys, and they sweat-dropped at this and they went silent as Raven watches on as Robin is trying to come up with a way to explain to Starfire without giving too many accurate details.

He came up with some excuses just to divert her attention which Starfire is quite unsure if that is the case or not.

"Well…you see…"

"Yes…?"

"I spilled milk on my pants…yeah…that…"

"Really?"

"Yes…yes…"

"Do you need…"

"Oh, no…I'm fine."

"Are you sure…?"

By then the rest noticed that Starfire is still wrapped in a towel, and Robin unintentionally stared at her chest, seeing her cleavage, then at her legs where he saw a lot of her upper thighs, along with her sexy figure, which would make any boy get attracted to her.

That is enough to cause Robin's erection to throb harder, and the Boy Wonder blushed deeper and excuses himself, which Starfire asked if there is something wrong with him, and there he came up with an excuse just to keep her from finding out.

"G-got…to go…"

"Robin?"

"Need to…use the bathroom…"

"Are you okay?"

"C-constipation…"

"Robin…?"

"Gotta go!"

"…"

Robin claims that he has an upset stomach and wanted to use the bathroom, which appeared to work as she took the alibi well. She then offered to help, which the other two boys snickered as they find the scene funny, especially after seeing Robin's flustered reaction whilst Raven sighed in dismay at seeing where this is leading to.

Robin told Starfire that he can handle it and tells her there is no need to assist her and assured that everything is okay.

"I'll be fine!"

"Robin…"

"Don't worry!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I can handle it!"

"Still…maybe I should…"

"See you later!"

"Robin…?"

After that Robin ran off, making sure he is not seen, as he dashed towards his room and locked himself in, pushed his long thights and brief down and verbally command his penis to soften as he struggled to stay calm and not give in to the arousal he is feeling right now and willed his organ to soften up.

"Go soft…go soft…go soft…"

Meanwhile Starfire asked Cyborg and Beast Boy if Robin ate something that caused him discomfort, unaware of his true predicament, and the two boys offered differing alibi so as not to make her suspect something and think that Robin has perverted intentions.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg…what is happening to Robin…?"

"Well…"

"You see…"

"He ate a spoiled cream pie…"

"Yeah…that's it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Robin was so hungry…right, Cyborg?"

"Yup…he now got an LBM…you know…liquid poop and stuff…"

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Robin got his first sign of AWAKENING. He's cool when it comes to facing super villains, but when it comes to awkward matters involving girls, this is a different matter, and now he has to rely on Beast Boy and Cyborg to cover him up…

Starfire appeared to be a bit naïve when it comes to body awakening for boys, and fortunately she has no idea that she is the cause of robin's arousing awakening.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More awkward moments for Robin as his arousal keeps getting stronger, and his attraction towards Starfire increases, to the point that even dreams can drive him WILD…

See you in October…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


	2. Awkward Moments

**Robin's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Teen Titans**_ (2003 series) is owned by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Robin struggles with the AWAKENING within his bodies while his attraction towards Starfire increase…much to his chagrin…

Well then, read on and enjoy

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Gikochinai shunkan**_

By then the rest noticed that Starfire is still wrapped in a towel, and Robin unintentionally stared at her chest, seeing her cleavage, then at her legs where he saw a lot of her upper thighs, along with her sexy figure, which would make any boy get attracted to her.

That is enough to cause Robin's erection to throb harder, and the Boy Wonder blushed deeper and excuses himself, which Starfire asked if there is something wrong with him, and there he came up with an excuse just to keep her from finding out.

"G-got…to go…"

"Robin?"

"Need to…use the bathroom…"

"Are you okay?"

"C-constipation…"

"Huh?"

"L-later…"

"…"

Robin claims that he has an upset stomach and wanted to use the bathroom, which appeared to work as she took the alibi well. She then offered to help, which the other two boys snickered as they find the scene funny, especially after seeing Robin's flustered reaction whilst Raven sighed in dismay at seeing where this is leading to.

Robin told Starfire that he can handle it and tells her there is no need to assist her and assured that everything is okay.

"I'll be fine!"

"Robin…"

"Don't worry!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I can handle it!"

"Still…maybe I should…"

"See you later!"

"Robin…?"

After that Robin ran off, making sure he is not seen, as he dashed towards his room and locked himself in, pushed his long tights and brief down and verbally command his penis to soften as he struggled to stay calm and not give in to the arousal he is feeling right now and willed his organ to soften up.

"Go soft…go soft…go soft…"

Meanwhile Starfire asked Cyborg and Beast Boy if Robin ate something that caused him discomfort, unaware of his true predicament, and the two boys offered differing alibi so as not to make her suspect something and think that Robin has perverted intentions.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg…what is happening to Robin…?"

"Well…"

"You see…"

"He ate a spoiled cream pie…"

"Yeah…that's it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Robin was so hungry…right, Cyborg?"

"Yup…he now got an LBM…you know…liquid poop and stuff…"

As Starfire stared in an odd but curious expression, Raven face-palmed and grabs her and ushers her off, and said that Robin will be okay, which Starfire asks if she should go check on him, but Raven tells her there is no need as he needed to be alone for now, and assured that he is fine and will be okay in a couple of minutes.

"Really, Raven?"

"Yes."

"Still."

"Robin will be fine. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Robin."

"Anyway, Starfire…"

Raven then tells Starfire that she needs to gets some clothes on which she nodded and as the girls left, Beast Boy and Cyborg went inside the toilet, and are bemused to see Robin, his long tights and brief down while commanding his penis to SOFTEN UP.

The two boys giggled and tells the Teen Titans leader that it won't as easy as he hopes, saying it would take some time for his organ to CALM DOWN and urged that he let things commence naturally, but a blushing Robin said he cannot walk around with a STRAIGHT TENT as the girls might get the wrong idea, but Beast Boy suggested in jest that he wear a diaper if that's okay with him.

Cyborg laughed uncontrollably at Beast Boy's punch line as Robin blushed deeper at the suggestion and berated Beast boy for the silly suggestion.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Wearing a diaper?"

"Works for me. I'm sure it'll work for you…"

"You're crazy, Beast Boy!"

"Huh?"

"Why would I wear a diaper at my age?"

"Why not?"

Cyborg chuckled and played the peacemaker and urged Robin to calm down, telling him that it's natural for him to get an erection and he should just stay here and wait it out, which the Boy Wonder felt anxious, but then Beast Boy said he got an idea on what to do with Robin's penis.

As Robin and Cyborg listened, Beast Boy made a hand gesture and Cyborg bursts out laughing and Robin blushed deeper. Beast Boy suggested that Robin should do a HANDJOB right away in order to solve his problem.

This causes the Boy Wonder to go ballistic and began to strangle Beast Boy, and the latter screaming for help, causing Cyborg to intervene and urged Robin to calm down and not get riled up over something like having an erection.

"RRRRAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGAAAKKK!"

"Whoa! Robin! Calm down!"

"RRRRAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGAAAKKK!"

"Easy! Beast Boy is just kidding around!"

"RRRRAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGAAAKKK!"

"Ease up! Don't get riled!"

At the girls' room, Starfire is startled by the loud noises and pondered on whether to check it out or not, but Raven assured to her that all is well as the boys are not fighting…just doing their THING. Hence there is no cause for alarm.

Starfire considered Raven's words but the boys' verbal antics just got louder, and Raven could hear them and sweat-dropped upon hearing the topic of the argument, which made her feel dismayed at the boys' foolishness.

"RRRRAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGAAAKKK!"

"Whoa! Robin! Calm down!"

"RRRRAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGAAAKKK!"

"Easy! Beast Boy is just kidding around!"

"RRRRAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGAAAKKK!"

"Ease up! Don't get riled!"

Fortunately Starfire did not hear it clearly but she felt a bit worried and offered to go check it out but Raven assured to her that all is well and that it is best to leave the boys alone for now and that sooner or later the boys will make up and things will be peaceful as always.

"Really, Raven?"

"Yes."

"Still."

"Robin will be fine. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Robin."

"Anyway, Starfire…"

As Starfire took Raven's word, the verbal antics at the bathroom further intensifies and Raven mentally whined and went there, where you can see her using magic to drag both Beast Boy and Cyborg away, with the former looking TRAUMATIZED while the latter tried explaining himself that he tried to pacify Robin and all.

Raven did not take the alibi well and told the two boys to leave Robin alone for now, which the two boys oblige, as they do not want a mouthful of sermon from Raven.

"Leave Robin alone for now."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Its best that he needs to sort it out by himself."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"And no more teasing. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

As the trio are away, Robin was left alone, and he mentally sighed in annoyance that Beast Boy ticked him off and now he has to wait for a few minutes for his arousal to COOL DOWN before leaving, but a few minutes have passed and his penis remained hard, and the Boy Wonder struggled in not giving in to his bodily desire and craving.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he instinctively wrapped a towel around his waist, just as Starfire came in, wearing her outfit, but minus the gloves and boots, which Robin's eyes widen seeing more of her skin, which are attractive to look.

There Starfire asked if he is okay which he swallowed hard as she approached him, creating an awkward moment where he blushed deeply as he tries to stay calm and not let her know that he still has an erection and it would give her a wrong impression should she see his CURRENT CONDITION, and might give her a misunderstood reason to assume that he is perverted.

As Starfire Went closer, Robin gestured to her not to come closer and came up with an alibi so that she won't suspect anything which somewhat worked as she took Robin's word for it and said she understand what he said.

"Really, Robin?"

"Yes."

"Still."

"I'll will be fine. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Robin."

"Don't worry about me, Starfire…"

Starfire then floats upward as she arranged the shower curtain but Robin accidentally saw her legs and thighs, leading to seeing her panties, causing his penis to throb harder and harder, and the Boy Wonder shook his head to ignore the arousing sensations that is threatening to override his moral senses and mentally wished that Starfire leave the bathroom before she discover his bodily problem.

As Starfire came down she noticed him facing the wall and curiously asked what is wrong and there he made a quick alibi by saying he needs to use the toilet and thankfully she believed him and said he will take her leave but asked if he needed any help, but assured to her that he will be okay.

"Really, Robin?"

"Yes."

"Still."

"I'll will be fine. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Robin."

"Don't worry about me, Starfire…"

After that, Starfire left, and in his confusion Robin neglected in locking the bathroom door and took off the towel and COMMANDS his organ to soften up, to no avail as it throb harder and harder, making the Boy Wonder more aroused than before.

Suddenly unexpected visitors came and passed by the open bathroom, which the visitors are identified as:

\- Herald

\- Hot Spot

\- Jinx

\- Kid Flash

The four visitors stared wide-eyed at what they were seeing and wondered if they came at a wrong time and asked if they were bothering him, which a blushing Robin was too embarrassed to respond to their queries.

"Hey, Boy Wonder…huh?"

"Oh boy…"

"Are we…bothering you…?"

"Did we come at a bad time…?"

"Sorry we didn't mean…"

"Oh…I'm betting he wants to play.."

"Kid Flash!"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as comedy abound with robin struggling with his body's AWAKENING…and trying to keep Starfire from finding out…whilst Cyborg and Beast Boy teases him for fun…

The honorary titans members showed up, and they seem to misunderstand Robin's predicament, and believe that he is doing a PRIVATE SESSION…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Robin is slowly growing more attracted to Starfire, and when a villain attempts to harm her, that's where things take a turn…

See you in six to eight weeks (around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. More Awkward Moments

**Robin's Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Teen Titans**_ (2003 series) is owned by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Robin struggles with the AWAKENING within his bodies while his attraction towards Starfire increase…much to his chagrin…

And now the honorary Titan members paid him a visit…just to witness his predicament which would lead to some hilarious complication…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Yori yakkaina shunkan**_

After that, Starfire left, and in his confusion Robin neglected in locking the bathroom door and took off the towel and COMMANDS his organ to soften up, to no avail as it throb harder and harder, making the Boy Wonder more aroused than before.

Suddenly unexpected visitors came and passed by the open bathroom, which the visitors are identified as:

\- Herald

\- Hot Spot

\- Jinx

\- Kid Flash

The four visitors stared wide-eyed at what they were seeing and wondered if they came at a wrong time and asked if they were bothering him, which a blushing Robin was too embarrassed to respond to their queries.

"Hey, Boy Wonder…huh?"

"Oh boy…"

"Are we…bothering you…?"

"Did we come at a bad time…?"

"Sorry we didn't mean…"

"Oh…I'm betting he wants to play.."

"Kid Flash!"

"…"

Robin twitched his eyes and brows non-stop as he WAS EXPOSED to PRYING EYES, and there Kid Flash began to make a shout out announcing Robin's HARD-ON, but the other visitors stopped him as they do not want any complications and misunderstanding.

"Robin has a…OOOHHHMMMPPHHH!"

"Okay, Kid Flash…"

"Stop right there!"

"And knock it off!"

"Mmmfffhhh…"

"We're guests here…so act like one!"

"And the last thing we want is getting booted out!"

"So stop pranking Robin!"

Robin went inside the shower room to hide his EXPOSURE as the other teens heroes berated Kid Flash for his antics which he tried to justify that he is just kidding but he was given a dressing down because he would cause the other Titans to think that Robin is engaging in perverted activities.

"I was just kidding…"

"That wasn't funny!"

"You're being insensitive!"

"And you'll make Robin feel more upset!"

"Err…ah…"

"So do us a favor!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"And behave!"

Jinx told Robin not to mind them as the guests dragged Kid Flash away, and the Boy Wonder is left alone, and he sighed in dismay as he felt that his awakened erection has caused him a lot of trouble and discreetly leaves the shower room to lock the toilet to prevent others from coming in and see his SORRY STATE.

However, as Robin was about to reach the door, Starfire came as she heard Kid Flash said something about Robin, and there the boy wonder instinctively removed his cape and uses it to cover his RAGING penis, and she appeared oblivious to her comrade's situation and asked him what is wrong.

"Robin?"

"S-Starfire…"

"I heard Kid Flash said something about you…"

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"Y-yes…I'm fine…"

"Really…?"

"Really…"

Robin blushed even deeper as he couldn't come up with an alibi seeing that she appeared to be oblivious to what is happening to his lower body and wanted to find a way out of this predicament without giving her any complicated ideas, and tells her that he is just using the toilet to relieve himself of an upset stomach and that whatever Kid Flash is saying is just spouting silly nonsense.

"Really?"

"Yes…really."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I will. So don't worry."

"…"

"I'll be fine."

"I see…"

"…"

Starfire seemingly got the gist and is ready to turn around but then Kid Flash arrived and whispered something to her, and Robin twitched his eyes, fearing that the guest hero is making Starfire think something inappropriate, and attempted to intervene.

His fears were realized as Starfire asked if he is HURT when Kid Flash said something about A PART OF HIM is SWELLING. Robin blushed even deeper as she pointed her finger on the part where Robin is covering with his cape, and she offered to help him, and the flustered Boy Wonder started to back away as she scooted closer to him.

"W-wait…you…"

"Kid Flash told me something is swelling and that I can help cure it…"

"N-no…I'm fine…it's just…"

"Let me see it…I might help…"

"T-there's no need…don't come closer…!"

"…"

"Starfire!"

"…"

At the bathroom door, Cyborg and Beast Boy joined Kid Flash and the trio urged Robin to ACCEPT her HELP, saying that she has SOME KNOWLEDGE IN FIRST AID, and tells him that there is nothing to be ashamed of, as stating that Robin HAS NOTHING TO HIDE.

"Yo!"

"Come on, Robin!"

"Accept her help."

"Yeah!"

"You'll be cured!"

"With LOVING HANDS…"

"And TENDER LOVING CARE…"

"With FREE MASSAGE…"

"To paradise…"

Robin was getting increasingly worried as Starfire went closer and urges him to tell her what is wrong, worried that something is making him feel discomfort as she noticed that Robin is desperately hiding his erection using his cape, but he insisted that there is nothing wrong with him.

"…S-stop…wait…!"

"Kid Flash told me something is swelling and that I can help cure it…please let me help…"

"N-no…I'm fine…it's just…"

"Let me see it…I might help you with your current condition…"

"T-there's no need…don't come closer…!"

"…"

"Starfire!"

"…"

Hilarity ensued as Kid Flash made gestures which he pretended to be a BIRD, waving his hands sideways as if they were wings and made sounds that sounded like a bird, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to burst out laughing.

This made Robin feeling fumed and confronted Kid Flash, pointing his finger at him and demanded that he stop teasing him, which he noticed his fellow Titans staring downward and he asked them what is up with them, seemingly forgetting the situation he is in.

"Hey!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What are you looking at?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Starfire saw it and tells Robin that his crotch is SWELLING and asked if he is hurting or anything of the sort, causing the Boy Wonder to stare wide-eyed, his jaws dropped to the ground (anime-style), and is petrified with shame now that he has been EXPOSED.

Kid Flash scooted closer and whispered something to Starfire, and she listened intently at what she is told, and Robin became suspicious at what Kid Flash is up to, sensing that something is up and hoped that it doesn't lead to anything disastrous.

Starfire just nodded at what Kid Flash is whispering to her, and believe that it might help Robin of his current predicament, not knowing that Kid Flash is playing a prank on her, whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg watches on.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That can help?"

"Yup."

"For sure?"

"For sure."

"Then…"

"You should start right about…now."

Starfire then went to Robin and had him slanted against the toilet tank as she knelt in front of him and tells him she will help him alleviate the PAIN he is feeling, and Robin realized that Starfire is being duped, and attempted to talk her out of it.

But she assured to him that she knows what she is doing and tells him to relax as she will try to get his crotch to GO BACK TO NORMAL and everything will be okay and he won't be feeling any discomfort from then on.

"…S-stop…wait…!"

"Kid Flash told me something is swelling and that I can help cure it…please let me help…"

"N-no…I'm fine…it's just…"

"Let me see it…I might help you with your current condition…"

"T-there's no need…don't touch it…!"

"…"

"Starfire!"

"…"

Robin became worried as Starfire is set to touch the boy's erection as she glanced at it, seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED, and cute-looking, and there Cyborg and Beast Boy smirked as they wondered how this would take place and what Robin's reaction would be like, and wondered how Starfire would pull it off seeing that she is about to give Robin a PHALLIC MASSAGE for the first time.

"What do you think would happen next, BB?"

"That's something I want to see…"

"And Robin's going to have a heck of a blast."

"This is going to be interesting."

"Okay, I'm going to record this with my built-in cameras."

"Make sure you get EVERY DETAIL of it…including the close-up scenes…"

"You got it, BB."

"Get to it…they're starting…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Robin had a heck of an awkward moment due to being EXPOSED…and thanks to Kid Flash, things went worse as he tricked Starfire into thinking that Robin NEEDS HELP with his INJURY…

And now Beast Boy and Cyborg are joining in on the pranking…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Starfire began to HELP Robin, giving the Boy Wonder his FIRST EXPERIENCE…

See you in six to eight weeks (about late October or mid-November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
